soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Degrassi (arc) Season 2
Degrassi season 2 is the second season of the newest installment in the Degrassi franchise set to debut in summer 2011. Like the previous season, in summer it will air every night at 9:00 on TeenNick and Muchmusic simultaneously, and weekly throughout the 2011-2012 school year. Stefan Brogren posted on his Twitter account that the fans will cry in the Season 1 finale, heartbroken. The season's summer event, called Now or Never, will begin with the spring of 2009, and end with the graduation of the senior class. The weekly episodes of fall 2011 and spring 2012 will focus on the 2009-2010 school year. Landon Liboiron, who portrays Declan Coyne, will be starring in a Steven Spielberg sci-fi show on Fox networks, and will therefore be leaving the telenovela. Four new characters will be added into the show, but they have yet to be casted. Stephen Stohn confirmed that there will be a new style for the song this season, probably a kids' choir like the first 3 seasons of The Next Generation. Keke Palmer will be singing her song "One You Call" in the premiere, and the DJ's who appeared in the second season of The Next Generation are going to appear as well. Episodes: In summer 2011, the episodes will be Monday-Thursday at 9:00 PM for seven straight weeks. The season will then air episodes every Friday at the same time throughout the 2011-2012 school year. Spring Fever- Bianca competes in a dance to win tickets to a Keke Palmer concert. LoveGame- What's My Age Again?- Idioteque- Cry Me a River (parts 1&2)- Dirt Off Your Shoulder (parts 1&2)- Paper Planes (parts 1&2)- Should've Said No (parts 1&2)- U Don't Know (parts 1&2)- Lose Yourself (parts 1&2)- Mr. Brightside (parts 1&2)- Extraordinary Machine (parts 1&2)- Poker Face (parts 1&2)- Don't Panic (parts 1&2)- Take a Bow (parts 1&2)- Dead and Gone (parts 1&2)- Characters: Archibald "Archie" Simpson- The principal of Degrassi, Spike's husband, and Emma's stepfather. He still goes by his high school nickname of Snake. Winnie Oh- The new Media Immersions teacher. Holly J. Sinclair- A queen bee and best friend of Fiona. Fiona Coyne- A lesbian fashionista who has feelings for her friend Holly J. Anya MacPherson- A supportive friend of Holly J., Fiona, Riley and Zane who is on the Powersquad. Savtag "Sav" Bhandari- Anya's ex-boyfriend who used to date Holly J.; he is in a band. Chantay Black- The Powersquad captain who loves gossip. She will coach Powersquad after graduating. Zane Park- Riley's sweet and smart boyfriend. Riley Stavros- A recently out gay football QB1. Bianca DeSousa- The school slut who loves drinking, drugs and boys. Andrew Torres- Bianca's jock boyfriend who used to date Alli. Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy- Clare's emo ex-boyfriend who has a lot of secrets. Jake Martin (NEW)- An old childhood friend of Clare's whose parents want him to date her. Katie Matlin (NEW)- An athletic girl who clams up when conversation shifts to love. Imogen Moreno (NEW)- A very unique girl with one big secret. Owen Milligan- The homophobic school bully who loves girls. Mark Fitzgerald- The school bully who had a heated feud with Eli. Clare Edwards- An evangelical Christian girl looking for new love. Allia Bhandari- Clare's BFF who was once Degrassi's school slut. Adam Torres- An FTM transgender who really wants a successful relationship with a girl; Drew's stepbrother Connor Deslauriers- Snake's godson who has Asperger's syndrome. David Turner- A nerdy boy looking for attention. Wesley Betenkamp- Dave and Connor's close friend. Kirk Cameron Guthrie- A fun-loving teen dad. Jenna Middleton- A teen mom famed for being a boyfriend stealer; good friend of Alli's. Sadie Rowland (NEW)- Dave's athletic girlfriend. Jessica Martello (NEW)- a fun and cute ninth grader who has the attention of many Degrassi boys. ﻿ ﻿